Life's Little Suprises!
by Writer of Dreams
Summary: You know those little surprises life tends to hand you shortly after marriage? Well, this Fic is about how Yzak adjusts to the prospect of fatherhood. LOL! NOTE: This is a sequel to Forever, Your Protector. Mainly YxOC but also has some DxM, AxC, and KxL.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise of His Life!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or its characters, but I do own my story line and any characters I see fit to invent.**

**Heya folks! I am finally getting down to writing this fic, lol! I know I promised to write it as soon as I finished Forever, Your Protector, but i just got so weighed down with school, and then I lost my motivation to write. But, with the help of a dear friend of mine, Angel of Dreams, I have rediscovered the motivation to write this fic. I want you all to give her some of the credit because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be writing any fics; she was the one who inspired me to write Forever, Your Protector. So, again, thank you Trishy! You are so dear to me!**

**And now, for the sequel to Forever, Your Protector...

* * *

**

**Life's Little Surprises!**

**Chapter 1: The Surprise of His Life!**

Life's little surprises always seem to catch you off guard. Maybe that's why they call them surprises. And they always seem to happen when your life is going good and you don't think anything could mess up your day or make it any less perfect.

That's what Yzak thought as he walked down the gang plank from the airplane. He had just gotten back from a three month business trip to the plants and was now eagerly looking for his wife amongst all the heads he saw. He was tall, but she wasn't nearly as tall and her height was much below most of the people scurrying around looking for their family members, or loved ones. So, he couldn't see her, at least, not yet.

He tried to break through the crowd, pushing past brutally in search of…._her._ He longed to see her again, her face, her smile. He had missed it so much in the months he was away. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. As he searched around the airport for her, these thoughts that entered his head struck him as….unusual at the very least. Five years ago, he would have been glad to do away with every single Natural in existence, and now…well….he was married to one! He looked back on his former life, his former way of living and thinking that Naturals were unimportant scum meant only to be stepped on and smeared off of the bottom of your shoe. But now, he had a much better understanding that it didn't matter whether you were a Coordinator or a Natural. They were basically the same, just one had a tendency to do things a tad bit better was all.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear her yelling from all the way across the hall, about fifty feet away. As she got closer, though, she got louder and his mind instantly snapped out of his revere and he franticly turned his head around, in search of her. "YZAK!" He heard her yell at the top of her lungs trying to get his attention. She was waving her arm in the air signaling her position.

"KIKI!" Yzak burst through the crowd, shoving disgruntled plane travelers to the side as he made his way towards her. He finally reached her and upon seeing Kimiko, a smile, that was not often made by the serious and hot tempered Coordinator, spread across his face in a silly manner. He grabbed her in his arms and squeezed as hard as he could for fear that if he let her go he would have to go on another business trip and not see her again for months at a time. Kimiko melted into his embrace and hugged him back. "Oh Kiki" Yzak called her by her pet name and played with a little strand of her black hair that had a few purple streaks running through it. After all this time, she still kept dying it with those purple streaks. "I have missed you terribly!" He stated and landed one whopping kiss on her purple lip gloss coated lips, taking in the fresh smell of her lips, which smelled like grapes because she was wearing flavored lip gloss. After several moments, she finally pushed him away, straightened her lavender colored summer dress, and said, "Yzak, come on! If we don't leave now, we'll be late for your ceremony!"

Yzak's smile suddenly disappeared from his face and he grabbed her arm, pulling her, "Holy Smokes! You're right!"

He was in such a hurry now that he didn't notice that they had reached the metal detectors yet and he pulled her clear past them, setting them off in the process. He had forgotten to stop and take off his side arm, which, as a ZAFT officer, he wore quite frequently. He didn't really notice the guard eyeing him with an odd look, until the guard stepped right in front of him and put a hand out, making him stop dead in his tracks. "Hey listen mister, we're gonna have to have you go through that metal detector again, AFTER you take out the contents of your pockets."

Yzak scowled but went back, still dragging Kimiko, who had and odd quirk to her smile. They obviously hadn't realized that he was a ZAFT soldier and not just any ZAFT soldier, but the official liaison between Orb and ZAFT. He wasn't wearing his uniform so that hadn't provided them with a clue to who he was.

Yzak walked back through the metal detector, making it screech again, much to the annoyance of the lady working it, and piled all the contents of his coat and pockets onto the metal detector, including his side arm. The lady who ran the metal detector stared at the gun and her eyes widened. She was getting slightly scared and he WAS rather creepy looking, with that faint scar and all. And he had been dragging a woman behind him. What if he was some sort of kidnapper? Her hands trembled as she pressed a button signaling the guard to come over, her eyes wide with fright at what this seemingly unstable man might do next.

"Now what's wrong?" The guard said as he approached and then saw the gun. "Hey! How did you get on board with that thing in the first place?"

Yzak rolled his eyes, desperately trying to keep his cool, as he flashed his ZAFT Id in front of the guard and the guard sighed with as wave of his hand, allowing him to pass through the metal detector. But as Yzak burst through, dragging Kimiko behind him, the guard grabbed her arm gently, just enough to make them both stop. "Hey lady, he isn't bothering you, is he?"

Kimiko got the biggest smile. "Well, it depends. He can be very irritating at times, but then, I _am_ his wife, so I guess I have to put up with it", she said, still smiling as Yzak dragged her off and out the door.

Kimiko was hardly able to keep from laughing and once they reached her car, which had been parked right out side, and Yzak turned the engine on, she burst out with laughter. Yzak saw this and gave her a funny look. "Kiki, is something….er…wrong?" Yzak looked almost worried.

With this, Kimiko started laughing even harder, making her stomach hurt and her lavender eyes turn an even darker shade of purple.

"Seriously, Kiki, is something…" Yzak started concernedly but Kiki cut him off.

"Yzak." Kiki started, calming herself down, "I am fine. It was just that you were funny, back there", she giggled a little and watched his face turn disgruntled.

"Excuse me?" He asked, but his question was never answered.

"Yzak, if we don't leave, we are going to be late!" Kimiko said, half trying to change the subject before he turned red to his ears, and half just trying to keep from being late.

"Oh! Right!" Yzak started put the car in reverse and headed for their home.

* * *

About half an hour later, Yzak and Kimiko pulled up to the Joule residence. 

It was a sweet little house, pale blue with dark green shutters. Kimiko had wanted to paint it lavender, but Yzak had pulled the line on that. He had wanted it to be white and Kimiko complained that white was so boring. So, he compromised with blue, saying that it was close to purple and she relented, not wanting to make too big a deal of it. With Yzak, unless it was important, you just sometimes had to let things slide.

Yzak unlocked the front door and darted up the stairs, he had to get into his dress uniform, with all the tassels and gold décor, for the ceremony that evening. He didn't have much time, for it was already four thirty and he was supposed to give his speech at five, right before dinner.

Kimiko was already dressed for the ceremony because she knew she wouldn't have had the time other wise, with picking up Yzak and all.

So, he unknowingly left the door opened and Kimiko shook her head and smiled at Yzak and the way he acted, as she walked through the open door. He had even forgotten to hold the door for her in his absent mindedness. But, amazingly enough, she had missed the inattentive and self possessed manner in which he did everything. And, most of all, she had missed him! It had been a excruciating three months. She had occasionally went over to a friends house to stay the night, not wanting to spend it alone in _their_ house. And now he was back! A smile overwhelmed her face and a stray tear fell down her cheek. "_Oh, Yzak, I love you so, so much_." She wiped the tear away, and then a look came over her that showed a certain degree of fear or dread. "_Oh man! How is he going to react when I tell him?"_ Kimiko's smile faded. She had forgotten to tell him at the air port because of all the commotion.

Just then, Yzak bounded down the stairs, with his dress uniform on, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out the door. She followed once more, shaking her head. He had already started up the engine when she sat back down in her seat. He pulled out of the drive, barely giving her enough time to buckle up and raced down their street, which was shady because of al the trees looming over them. He pulled out onto a main drag and the sun hit her in the eyes hard, because they had just gotten used to the shade. She covered them with her hand, noticing that Yzak didn't have to. It must be because he was a Coordinator. His eyes probably adjusted to the light quicker than her lavender ones.

"Eh, Honey, I have something I need to tell you." Kimiko took a deep breath and braced her self to tell him.

But, she was interrupted before she got the chance to tell him. "That's nice Honey. But I got to pay attention to the fastest way to the ceremony, so can it wait till later?" he said quickly and shut her out

She sighed and rolled her eyes, doing her best to keep from making an outburst. This was really important and he would be angry with her if she didn't tell him before the day was out. She would just have to manage to tell him later. She plopped back in her chair and turned, facing away from him, and stared out the window.

* * *

Upon arriving, Yzak got out of the car, strolled around, opened Kiki's door, and helped her out, leaving the car for an attendant to take care of. They elegantly walked into the ZAFT embassy and looked like the perfect and happy couple. Kimiko smiled and gave no sign that she was ticked with Yzak, but forced herself to carry that silly smile plastered across her face. 

Many people, she had no idea who they were, came up to great them, shaking his hand and congratulating him on the medal he was going to receive that evening. He thanked them and Kimiko merely nodded. They strolled up to the front of the auditorium and took their seats, which had been assigned to them.

The speaker started his recognition speech about the work that was being done and why Commander Joule was receiving the award. It was for his earnest effort, as official liaison between ZAFT and Orb and acting ZAFT ambassador, and to make peace between the three warring nations and to maintain that peace. It was in honor of the treaty between the ZAFT, Orb, and the Earth Alliance, that this ceremony was taking place, and this metal was being given to the one who had represented the ZAFT and its interests, not only as a military outpost, but also the Plants as a city of their people. He had managed to do what none before him had managed to do, and that was to get all three warring fraction to sit down at the same table and sign a treaty showing that they would no longer fight those senseless battle they had been fighting for so long.

After this speech was made, the speaker signaled for Yzak to step up to the stage to receive his metal.

Yzak kissed Kimiko on the cheek, gently, and proudly stepped up to the platform. The speaker placed the shimmering bronze metal around his neck and signaled for him to take the microphone for his speech. Yzak's speech was short, but made an interesting point that maintained the full attention of his audience. "First of all, I want to thank the counsel for feeling that I deserved this. Although…" He said thoughtfully, " I think it had a lot to do with the fact that my mother is on the counsel" Everyone laughed and he gave a slight chuckle. He continued, "I would also like to thank my staff (yes, that includes you, Elsman) And Representative Atha, who without her patience with the Earth Alliance, and an understanding of their ways, I would never have been able to tolerate sitting at the same table with them myself," He paused again while everyone laughed, "But, most of all, I want to thank my wife because without her, I would never have even realized that there really was more to life than just fighting a never ending pointless battle. And without her, I would not have been able to keep patience with what seemed like a pointless endeavor of making this treaty, and I would not be receiving this metal today, I can guarantee you. But most of all, without her, I would still be fighting those pointless wars and thinking that Naturals were inferior to Coordinators and I would point blank, never have become the man I am today. For, I shudder to think what sort of person I would have turned out to be if I had not have had her by my side, supporting me." Yzak concluded and stepped down from the platform, smiling warmly at Kimiko who had let a few tears roll down her face. She could never stay mad at him long.

Kimiko cuddled up to his side, wrapping her arm around his, and leaned her head on his sturdy shoulder. "Yzak, Honey, there is something I should tell you" she said as she rubbed her belly.

Yzak turned to her and stared into her wider lavender orbs. "That's good honey, but I should really listen to the speeches. I might be asked about them later." He kissed her on the forehead and she jerked away in a huff. "_Sheesh! What is she all tiffy about!_" Yzak thought, but didn't say. He had learned, somewhat, to keep a hold of his tongue and not to let too much slip out that he didn't mean to say. But that didn't keep him from thinking it.

After the ceremony and all the speeches were over, Yzak and Kimiko made their way to a back room where refreshments were being served.

Everyone who had been around for the ceremony were now celebrating the treaty by having pleasant association with one another. Yzak looked around and saw Dearka's blonde head of hair walking towards them. "Hey, buddy!" He wrapped his arm around Yzak in a brotherly hug. "So, what's new, Other than your big score tonight" Dearka chuckled to himself and wrapped his arm around Miriallia as she approached.

Yzak noticed that the attractive couple were childless that evening and asked, "Hey, Dearka, where are Dana and Michael?" Yzak said, looking around for the now five-year-olds.

"They are in the same place Shrannah is, with Lacus, Kira, and their seven kids!" Dearka chuckled to himself. The Coordinator couple had been married for only five years and they already had seven kids. Obviously they didn't have any problems with sterility! Lacus had had one set of twins, one set of triplets, and two individual children. "They had kids already, and they didn't really want to come tonight, so we dumped our kids on 'em." Dearka teased. Miriallia hit him in the arm for saying that, but she knew it was half true.

Just then Athrun walked over and greeted his former comrade. "Hey, Yzak. Dearka. I over heard my daughters name and decided that I should see why you were talking about my little rascal!" Athrun couldn't help but smile.

Then, he cringed because he felt Cagalli's ever so familiar punch hit his arm. "Now why would you call that dear little thing a rascal?" Cagalli teased.

"You only think she's dear because she takes after you!" Athrun shot back. "You see this bruise?" He pointed to his forearm. "She bit me and man did it hurt! If she wasn't a girl I'd…." And then he remembered where he was: right nest to his wife.

Cagalli batted her eyelids innocently, "You'd what, _dear_?"

"Uh, nothing. So, What about you two, Yzak, any plans for children?" Athrun tried to smoothly change the subject.

Yzak choked on the drink he was sipping and splurted it out. "What! NO! I hope not!…At least, not yet." He said and regained his calm demeanor, but not before Kiki cringed with his announcement. This was going to make it even worse!

"So, Kiki," Miriallia tried to change the subject to a little bit less, er… difficult subject to swallow, "I love the way you did your hair, what is it? A French braid tied into a bun?"

Kimiko forced a smile, even though she didn't feel much like smiling at that precise moment. "Yes, I did it before I went to the airport, knowing I wouldn't have enough time after."

"Well, it certainly becomes you. You should teach me how to do it sometime." Miriallia looked at her, almost knowingly.

Kiki shrugged her shoulders, "Ok. The next time you come over I will."

"Oh, Honey, we have to go say hi to Chancellor Bridgeton, or else, you know, he will be steamed at us for a long time and not invite us to any more of his dinner parties". Dearka urged Miriallia away from the group, breaking up her and Kiki's nice little chat.

Then, Cagalli spotted an old friend and made her excuses, draggin Athrun away, leaving the couple alone to talk amongst themselves.

Yzak, feeling the silence, decided to talk to Kiki. They had barely talked the entire time he had been back and he felt bad for it. That was when he remembered that she had something to tell him. "Oh, dear. Weren't you going to tell me something?" He said absent mindedly, not knowing the consequences that were about to come from the question he just asked.

Kimiko took a deep breath , "_Well, he asked for it!"_ And said, "Yes dear. I have been trying to tell you all day long that I am pregnant!"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! I should be able to update soon, but I will update even faster if you review it for me! LOL! **

**I so hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought. If you don't like it, I don't know if i will continue, so please tell me!**

**Thanks.**

**Chow for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or its characters, but I do own my plot line and any characters I see fit to add.**

**Heya! I am so glad you all liked it! And for that I will reward you by continueing! So here goes for chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: What Have I Done?**

"WHAT!" Yzak shouted so loudly that everyone in the room now directed their attention to the young couple. Kimiko was now regretting telling him at this point in time. "What do you MEAN you are PREGNANT!" Yzak continued shouting, not noticing that he was getting strange glances from the other guests, including a guard that was considering throwing him out.

Kimiko turned red under the gazes of everyone there. "Look, Yzak, we should discuss this later." She tried to say as calmly as possible.

"LATER!" Yzak huffed. "But……..but how is this possible!" He found the nearest chair and plopped down in it with a confused and lost look upon his face.

Kimiko couldn't help but smile as she took a chair next to him, not meeting anyone's eyes because she was too afraid to do so. Yzak could be so embarrassing sometimes. She had a wry smile as she said, "Well, Yzak, it is entirely possible because you remember the night we had together before you left?"

Yzak sighed into the palm of his hand. "Yes, Kimiko, I know it is possible, it's just, how could it happen at a time like this, and to break it to me right now?" Yzak was just plain overwhelmed and was somewhat relieved by Dearka and Miriallia coming back upon hearing the news at such a far distance away.

Dearka had a highly amused look as he said, "Well, Yzak. It looks as though you are about to join the ranks of fatherhood!" Dearka was excited about it, but Yzak was less than thrilled.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father! And then to have it told to him in this manner was unbelievable! It was just too much for him. If he hadn't have been right there, right then, he probably would've broken down and cried, just cried. He had been planning on making all the way to being one of Plant's chairmen and then from there, who knows how far he could've gone. But now, now he had other responsibilities to attend to. Sure, he had always thought they would have kids. But years later, after they had settles into their new marriage, not just a measly year afterwards. He hadn't even had time to really be with Kimiko alone, and now he was going to have to share her with some…….some…..little _thing!_ Oh! This was too much for him!

Dearka noticed some of the mental anguish of his friend and recognized it. He laid a firm hand on his shoulder and uttered, "Hey, buddy, it'll be alright. I know just how you feel."

Yzak turned to look up at Dearka with an cynical look on his face. "Yeah, right!"

Dearka picked up his hand and clapped it down again, even harder to get his friend's attention. "Listen, Yzak, I _KNOW_ how you feel. I _am _a _father_, after all. Mir didn't spare any time _or_ feelings when she told me, let me tell ya!" Dearka shook his head at the not-so-fond memory of how Miriallia had told him she was pregnant, with twins no less!

Yzak sighed. "I know. I guess I know." He said shaking his head. He would've stormed out of there with Kimiko being drug behind him if it wasn't for all the women who seemed to have flocked to Kimiko's side upon the announcement that she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was more than able to see the confused and upset look that took its place on Yzak's stern face. "_Oh, I wish I knew what he was thinking_" She thought, not hearing a word of congratulations from any of the women surrounding her. _" And Yet, I don't really think I do"_ Kimiko was worried, worried about how he felt about their future child, how he was going to react when they got home. She was slowly becoming more in dread of going home with him, _alone._ He was awfully upset and Yzak was less than pleasant when he was upset. These thoughts filled her mind so fully that she did not even hear the words of her friends.

"Kimiko! Kimiko, HEEEELLLOOOOO!" Cagalli cried out to her drawing her attention finally away from Yzak and Dearka.

"Oh, sorry." Kimiko looked as though she was about to cry, her eyes watery and her mouth tilted into a depressed position. "What were you saying?" Her voice trembled.

Miriallia looked over to where her husband and Yzak were sitting, noticing that that was where Kimiko's gave was. "Oh, Kimiko. It will be alright. You should be happy! Come on!" Miriallia tried to change the situation to slightly more cheerful aura. "Come with us and we will get you some food. I hear the chocolate cake is really good!"

Kimiko smiled up at them with an extremely weak and forced smile. "Ok." She then got up and strolled away with Miriallia and Cagalli, so she no longer had to look at the pained expression her husband was a that time wearing.

Once over by the buffet, Miriallia and Cagalli were filling a plate, which was Kimiko's so full that she never thought she would be able to dig to the bottom, but she didn't say anything, for her mind was so distracted with thought of Yzak and the baby…….._the baby_….

"Kiki! Snap out of it!" Cagalli demanded. "Look! We got you the best things here. Everything else isn't any good. Cagalli laughed as she handed Kimiko the plate that had to be piled about four inches high with food.

"Here, let's sit down here" . Miriallia took out a chair from a table near the buffet for Kimiko to sit down in.

"Thank you." Kimiko said softly as she sat down and stared at her plate. She didn't feel much like eating now. She couldn't stand not knowing what Yzak was thinking. Was he mad, upset, or at least somewhat happy at knowing that he was going to have a kid? Oh, she wished she hadn't have told him this way, that she had told him later, in the privacy of their own home. But he had just been so………so _infuriating! _He had been ignoring her and ignoring her and she just couldn't take it any more! She had to tell him before the say was out and she had tried so many times and he had stopped her. She was mad! And so she told him in the worst possible way. She wouldn't have blamed him if he was upset with her, if he was shocked. "_Oh, how could I have been so impulsive, so foolish!"_ She asked herself as she wiped a stray tear out of her eye just before it was to fall down her cheek.

Miriallia's eyes softened as she noticed this and said, "Oh, Kimiko", she reached out with her hand and grasped Kimiko's in hers. "I know. You don't know what he is thinking yet and it makes you worry, doesn't it?"

Kimiko nodded her head. "Uh-huh"

"We know." Said Cagalli in a surprisingly sympathetic manner.

"Listen, Kiki, you should control yourself and play the good ambassador's wife part right now. But later, this evening, when you get back home with Yzak, you talk it over with him. After doing so, you should have a pretty good idea of how he feels. Tomorrow, you come over to my house, and Cagalli and Lacus will come too, and we can all have a little talk, ok?" Miriallia said soothingly. "But right now, you just need to put on a strong and happy face.

Kimiko wiped one last tear away and said, "I know. Ok."

She stood up, leaving her untouched plate, and strolled over to join her husband as he received congratulations for two things now. Not only had he accomplished the task of making a treaty, but also was now going to be a father. And now she had to endure all those compliments, not knowing how Yzak felt. But, she withstood it without collapsing into tears throughout the entire evening and Yzak seemed to be able to keep from snapping completely, keeping a pretty good hold on his tongue.

But that wasn't the hardest part. It was the drive home after the ceremony that was excruciatingly painful as she had to ride home with Yzak, alone, in the car. It would not have been nearly as bad if he had just snapped her head off and gotten it over with. But no. He had to keep entirely silent with a blank expression on his face, not giving anything away. He must bethinking to himself, but what?

Little did she know that he wasn't really thinking about anything. He was in entire and utter shock. He still had not gotten over the fact that he had been given a metal for the treaty being signed. He was still surprised that he had gotten it signed for he was not exactly the most diplomatic person on the face of the Earth. For that matter, he was not diplomatic at all and had been surprised when he got the job as official liaison between the Plants and ORB. It was all too unbelievable. He was surprised that he had made it through without choking one of the other diplomats to death, for that was his natural nature. It should have been Dearka who had gotten that position, but then they couldn't do that with him pulling that stupid stunt back when the war was still raging on, when he had protected the Archangel. Sure, he had been promoted since then and regained all his former titles. But ZAFT would not let him speak for them because of what he had done. So, Yzak was their next choice and he had actually come through for them, despite his flamatory nature. It had all been because of Kimiko. Without her, he knew, he probably never would have made it through the very first day sitting in those small conference rooms with a bunch of pig headed ambassadors and diplomats. But she had given him the strength, the tolerance of making it through.

And now! And now she had done _this!_ In truth, he had not been too sure of what exactly she had done, just that she had done something, and he thought it infuriated him. Though he wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't exactly the fact that she had told him she was pregnant, although that in itself was enough to surprise him, but it was how and when she told him; at his own metal ceremony, just as he was saying he was glad at that time that he didn't have any children. "_OH! How could she do this to me?"_ Yzak huffed. "_To spring it on me Now!" _he shook his head which was the only sign of any emotion he gave her.

Just at that moment, though, they drove up into their driveway and both got out, both in dread of what would happen once they reached the confines of their own home, what things would be said, how they each would react.

Kimiko almost shook when she walked through their abode's doorway. "_Oh, god I just wish I knew what he is going to say._"

Kimiko took off her coat and hung it up in the hall closet. She started up the stairs, knowing she would make it up before he finally burst. She almost did, though. He had tried to control himself far too long, though, for him to refrain any longer. "WHY!_WHY, _Kimiko?" Yzak didn't bother to take off his coat, but instead approached her on the stairs just as he was. "Why did you have to tell me like _that?"_

Kimiko grasped her hands together, tugging at her fingers while searching for words. "I…..I don't know, Yzak"

Yzak's eyes got so big she was afraid he was going to burst just like a coke bottle if shook too much. "YOU DON'T KNOW? How could you NOT know!" He shouted at her.

Kimiko cringed under his words but puckered up enough to say, "I guess it was because I had tried to tell you so many times since you got back home, but you just kept ignoring me or telling me later! So, naturally, I got mad and frustrated and…….and I just had to tell you no matter how much I knew you didn't want to hear it!….."

"Well, you're right! I didn't want to hear it! And you doing that right after I just got through saying how much you had helped me and stood by my side and how much I loved you! Oh, how can you be so…….so….._INFURIATING!" _He yelled one last time as he stormed down the stairs and out the door. He had kept his coat on, so he didn't bother to stop, either. It was almost as though he knew the outcome of their "discussion". And so, he left, Kimiko collapsed on the stairs in a fit of tears, and he as infuriated as a bear who had just been awoken from his winterly sleep.

Yzak revved up the engine with so much force that it almost didn't start. But it did, and he was out of there so fast that you swore he was late for something real important. At first, he didn't know where he was going, he was just going to be going and to get away from her and the situation that revolved around her.

But then he remembered Dearka's words just as she had been walking back to their table at the ceremony. "_And remember, Yzak, I am here if you need anything."_ He swerved his car around a corner much too fast and somehow shortly found himself in front of the Elsman residence.

For a few moments, he just waited in his car, wondering if he could go home, or if she had already locked him out, which wouldn't surprise him. She had probably put a chair on front of the door to keep him from getting in with his key. So, he got out of his car and strolled up to the Elsman residence, rung the doorbell, and waited for an answer. He got it only a few moments later when Dearka came to the door. Dearka didn't look in the least surprised to see him. "I had a feeling you'd be coming. In fact, I had Mir go ahead and put sheets on the bed in the spare bedroom." Dearka said with his usually silly quirk around his mouth.

Yzak never said a word as Miriallia led him to the guestroom. She gave him a disapproving look as she closed the door behind him. She had hoped that Dearka had been wrong when he told her to set up the guestroom, that Yzak would for once act in a mellow headed way that she knew, deep down, he was capable of. But now that she had seen him at their door and had led him to the spare bedroom, she was very disappointed with him. Who knew what Kimiko must be going through right now, what words he had said to her? She hoped Dearka was going to give him a well deserved scolding in the morning.

But little did she know that Yzak was already feeling bad. He borrowed some of Dearka's night cloths and was laying in bed. He tried to go to sleep, but all his thoughts were focusing on what had happened that evening, what he had done, what she had done, and _her_. He longed to have her in his arms, to hold her, and kiss, her, and feel her silky smooth hair between his fingers that night. He had longed to do so for three months. But instead. He was laying in Dearka's spare bedroom, _alone_. "_Oh, god! What have I done!"_ He scolded himself as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you aren't too upset with me, but I had to create conflict before we go down to the cute and funny stuff, LOL! It just wouldn't be real if I didn't. **

**So, Yzak regrets what he did, in getting ina fight with Kiki and then storming off. But will he feel the same way tomorrow? Will they be able to make up or will this al end in tragedy? And what kind of advice will Dearka offer him? Question, quesitons. Well, in the next chapter, you will find out all the answers, so stay tuned! I hope to update soon!**

**But for now, these comments are for my very much beloved fans, who have given me the means to continue this sorry excuse for a story...**

**YunFei: I am so glad to hear that you have actually been waiting for this fic. It makes me feel so anticipated! LOL! And yes, Mir, Cagalli, and Lacus will all be looking after Kiki.**

**An1391: I am glad that you were able to read and review it before you went away. And yes, I though Yzak's speach was sweet too. And then he had to ruin it by being snotty again, lol! That is why she told him the way she did! She just got so frustrated! And thanks for all the encouragement! Hugs!**

**umi: Well, did you like the part where Yzak freaked out? LOL! I am so mean to Yzak, but, he does deserve it, LOL!**

**Random Person says Hi: Thank you for liking it so much. That really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Angel of Dreams:Oh I am so grateful to have a friend like you, always encouraging all tha time (starts bawling) LOL! Anyways, I am so glad you liked it! I think this story will be a blast too! I am so fortunate to have such a supportive friend ! Thank you. I hope you had a good time at fireworks! Thanks again. hugs**

**Master Of Doom: Well, thank you. I am glad to have kept you in anticipation of this fic! And yes, I like Yzak the way he is, with his ignorant, self absorbed mannerisms, but when you see that sweet side, you like him even better cause it doesn't come out very often. **


	3. Chapter 3 Sincere Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or its characters. But, I do own my plot line and any character I see fit to invent.**

**I am sorry I havn't updated for a while, but I have had a major case of writers block and had no idea where to go next in my fic. But I am going to give it a try anyways. Oh, and if any of you have a scene or a certain element that they want to be intigrated into my story, just tell me and I will do my best because I really need ideas right now. LOL! **

**Anyways, here is...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Sincere Apologies**

First thing the next morning, Miriallia phoned Kiki to talk to her about last night for two reasons. One, to tell her that her husband had spent the night there. And two, to change their meeting at Mir's house to meeting at Lacus's to chat about husband's feeling's towards being replaced by a REAL baby. (LOL!) Miriallia dialed Kimiko's number and explained the situation to her.

Kimiko was relieved that her husband hadn't spent the night on a park bench or anything, but that didn't mean she wanted to see him. So, she was content with the change of meeting places.

"Ok, then." Miriallia told Kiki. "I'll meet you at Lacus's in about an hour", And then hung up the phone as she saw Yzak coming down the hallway to the breakfast table. Sure, Miriallia was mad at him, but Dearka had told her that she shouldn't deprive Yzak of his most important meal of the day just because of that. So, When Yzak sat down at that table, he started piling it up with food that Miriallia had made for breakfast.

Mir quickly dialed Lacus's number and told her about the new arrangement before sitting down with Dearka and Yzak at the kitchen table.

Dearka was going to try and keep peace until after Mir left, that way she would be at her calmest when she talked with Kiki. He also didn't want to get Yzak all hiped up before they were to have their discussion of what he did wrong last night and the fact that pregnant women are even more vindictive than when they aren't pregnant, and more violent too, if you get them riled up. Dearka laughed to himself as memories of Mir's temper flared up in his mind. He had only really seen it on three occasions. One, when he had made that stupid remark about her boyfriend getting himself killed and then she almost succeeded in killing him. Two, when someone else had tried killing him and she did end up killing that guy. And three, when she was about seven months pregnant and he had made a really dumb, and I mean REALLY dumb remark about her not being able to fit into her cute neglige that night. REALLY, _REALLY_ dumb. The last thing he saw was a lamp being hurled at his head. And she wasn't known for missing her target. He had meant it as a joke because he actually thought she was cute with that ridiculously huge belly with a set of twins in it. But, he had opened his big mouth and had paid for, just as Yzak was paying for it now, only Yzak got a head start on his. Kiki was only three months pregnant and Yzak had already had a taste of her infallible temper. Although, Dearka thought that she was a might nicer than Miriallia would've been in that situation. At least Yzak didn't have a bump on the head when he had arrived on his doorstep last night. No. Yzak had had it easy, Dearka laughed to himself.

So, Dearka refrained from saying anything at the kitchen table, and, every time Miriallia seemed about to say something, Dearka gave her a warning look and she quieted down. She knew Yzak was going to be in for it later, from Dearka, and that was enough for her. And Yzak was not only willing to remain in silence but he probably wouldn't have had it any other way. So, they remained in complete silence until breakfast was over and Mir had gathered her stuff, gotten ready, and left to go comfort her dear friend. And Yzak never said a word throughout all of this for he had no idea what he was in for the minute Miriallia shut the front door behind her.

Miriallia strolled out to the car quietly. She waited for a moment at the side of the car to see if Dearka would scream at him now, or wait till she left entirely. After a few moments of waiting, she decided he was going to do it after she left. Getting into the car, she let her lower lip out into a pout. She really did want to hear Yzak get yelled at.

But, she knew he would get his just deserts and backed out of their driveway to head to Lacus's.

**

* * *

**

Kimiko was already at Lacus's when Miriallia arrived. Kimiko looked dejected and somewhat depressed. Neither of which seemed to fit her. She was always so cheerful, kind of like Lacus. But not last night and not today, either. Her head drooped and her eyes were all bloodshot, showing she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

Miriallia let out a sigh. They would have to do their very best in trying to make her understand that this was al normal, that Yzak would be happy about the baby, eventually….maybe. Miriallia let out another sigh. Yzak was so stubborn and he really didn't like kids. _So_, she wondered _Would he be so stupid as to refuse to have anything to do with the baby? Would this end Kimiko and Yzak's happy marriage?_ Miriallia pushed those thoughts from her head as she went up to Kimiko and gave her a huge loving hug. _No, _She thought,_ Dearka would set things straight. He would make Yzak understand and love the child!_ Miriallia felt slightly relieved at this thought. Then another thought had her downcast again._ But could a person actually do that, make someone love something they don't want to?_ With these final thoughts on the issue, Miriallia and Lacus led her into their home.

Cagalli was waiting inside and stood up when they came through the door. She had gotten some coffee ready to make Kiki as awake as she could be, knowing she wouldn't heave slept a wink. Kimiko smiled at Cagalli as she handed her the cup filled with still hot coffee.

Kimiko had took a seat on the living room couch, as the others took seats as well. They waiting for Kimiko to take a few sips of coffee and be comforted by its warmth and caffeine before they asked the needed question to start. It was Lacus who was brave enough to do so. "So" She said, "what happened between you and Yzak after you left the ceremony?"

And so, Kimiko let out a gentle and restrained sob as she started with her story of what happened last night.

* * *

The minute Dearka heard Miriallia pull out of the driveway, he started in on Yzak. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Dearka demanded as he jumped up from the table. 

Yzak cringed inwardly but didn't let any sign of it show on his outward appearance. He didn't ant Dearka to know that deep inside, he was scared of him when he was in this mood. And this was the ONLY when he was scared of Dearka. This was when Dearka felt his manly honor had to do something, and was definitely doing something. Yzak pulled all his self restraint to remain calm as he replied, "I was doing what I felt right." He said in a far too cool and detached manner for Dearka to tolerate.

"Oh, so you felt it right to chew her out for informing you that she was pregnant!" Dearka said, the sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Yzak cringed, for he knew that had been all she did do, but the fact she did it there, in front of so many people…..no, he was still mad at her for that. "She _embarrassed_ me in front of all those people!"

"And I guess that's all you really car about, being _embarrassed. _Not how hard this was for your _wife!_ Not _her_ feelings!" Dearka was really pissed now and Yzak knew it. What was worse, was that Yzak also knew he was right.

Yzak sighed, showing he was relenting. Dearka calmed down at this and sat back down at the table. Yzak looked mournful towards Dearka and let out another, longer sigh. "But_ why,_ Dearka? _Why_ did she have to tell me _then_?"

Dearka shook his head. "I believe that is something you will have to ask her. But, only _after_ The girls have a talk with her."

Yzak let out another sigh, his eyelids drooping, showing just how tired he was, and nodded.

* * *

After Kimiko explained what had happened last night, the three other girl started to explain some things to her. "Listen," Miriallia said, "Men are fools. But….well…We women can be just as big of fools when it comes to our men. You realize that you embarrassed your husband by telling him then?" Miriallia asked and Kimiko nodded. "Well men are very prideful. It isn't easy for them to handle being embarrassed. It is hard enough on men to realize that they will no longer have you attentions alone, that they will have to share them with someone else. But to make them come to that realization at the same time as so many others is hard. He was most likely upset that you did it then. It had nothing, really, to do with the fact that he didn't want a baby, which most men don't anyways, that is until they get used to the idea, but with the fact that he was embarrassed in front of so many of his superiors. If you had told him, for instance, in front of just us, it wouldn't have been nearly as bad." 

Kimiko nodded, leaving her head downcast. "I know. He was just being so infuriating!" Kimiko looked up and all the girls could see a flare of her temper just then. He wasn't listening when I tried to tell him at the airport! He even had the gull to tell me that he need to think about his speech and that unless it was REALLY important, that I should wait! And of course that meant that he didn't want to hear it! And then he kept pushing me away, not physically, but you know what I mean. I'd try to say something and wouldn't even be LISTENING!" Kimiko sounded exasperated as she gestured broadly. "And I know I had to tell him that night, that day he got back or he'd think I wasn't honest with him and that I didn't want to tell him. And then when he fianally remembered I wanted to tell him something, I was so mad that I let him have it! He is just so….so….so INFURIATING!" She said this loudly, but immediately afterwards her temper calmed and she let out a small sob. Lacus hand her another Kleenex for about the fiftieth time that morning.

Miriallia patted her hand and Cagalli gave her a big hug. "Yes. We know how frustrating men can." Cagalli let out a slightly exasperated sigh along with her statement. " Men have to be coddled so much, you know, that sometimes, we women, the tougher and more superior of the species sometimes forget that." Cagalli made sure to put emphases on how superior the female race was. "And besides, you know that this was a special night for Yzak, so of course he was going to be centered entirely on it, forgetting everything else around him." Kimiko nodded in understanding.

Kimiko let out a slight giggle at Cagalli's statement and all three girl looked a little relieved. At least she was able to laugh now.

"Now." Lacus put in. " I believe Dearka has had a little chat with Yzak. Lacus looked to Miriallia for comfermation. Miriallia nodded and Lacus continued. "So, hopefully, Yzak will understand when you to talk this afternoon. I believe Yzak should be bringing him by soon, so you can sort out everything then, ok? We will be close by for support, too!"

Kimiko nodded and dried her tears.

* * *

After about half an hour, Dearka arrived with a sorrowful Yzak in tow. Yzak was afraid to even look at her after the way Dearka had explained that women have delicate nerves and it takes very little to upset them when in this state. So, he told Yzak he must be apologetic while trying to understand why she did what she did. She had probably tried to tell him last night why she had gotten angry and broken the news the way she had, but he was too upset himself to listen to her. So, now that he was calm, and he believed her to be calm after her discussion with the other women, he felt they were ready to understand each other's feelings.

Kimiko looked up at Yzak's looming body with tear stained eyes. Yzak brought his head up just enough to look at her. Noticing the red eyes and unbrushed hair he looked even more sorrowful. It was rare that she ever didn't do anything primp to her hair. And he hated to see her cry, especially no that he wasn't so mad as to be blind to it.

He sat down next to her on the couch, looked at her with big puppy dog eyes that made her heart melt immediately. They both hugged each other in a ginger manner as they went on to apologize to each other for not considering each other's feelings. Dearka, his two kids who had meekly followed behind him and Yzak entering the house, Miriallia, and Lacus all snuck out to join Kira, who had left long ago to avoid this volatile situation as much as he could, in the basement fun room with the Yamato children.

Yzak explained that the only reason he had gotten so upset was that he was so proud of her and himself at that ceremony that the news shocked him to such a great degree, and that it wasn't that he didn't want to have children, because he did, even though he hadn't expected on it happening this soon and was rather unsettled by it. But he didn't add the latter part be cause he wanted to spare her feelings.

Then she went on to explain that the reason she had broken it to him so suddenly and right then was because she had been trying to tell him all evening and she was afraid that if she waited to tell him that he would be mad and so she had told him when she finally couldn't hold it in any longer because he had practically asked for it. Yzak laughed, or tried to laugh. "I was an ass, wasn't I?" Kimiko nodded gingerly, by smiled as she did so to show she harbored no ill feelings towards him now. " Oh how can I make it up to you, Kiki?" Yzak said in on of his more humble modes, that was rare.

Kimiko shook her head. "Oh, Yzak! The only thing you can do is to forgive me for letting my temper get the best of me."

Yzak smiled one of hid rare smiles. "The same for me. Let's make a mutual agreement, then, to forgive each other, order some take out, and spend a nice evening alone together." Yzak ended his statement with a long passionate kiss and Kimiko agreed by responding to their kiss with just as much passion.

* * *

**Now, I have heard that Fanfic writers are no longer supposed to answer reviews, so I won't take any chances and answer them anyways because I do not want to be banned. But, I will thank all of those who have reviewed on my fanfic because you are the thing that keeps me inspired to read.**

**But please, do review cause they are what keeps me wanting to write and it was actually An1391's response that she was waiting for me to update that got me motivated enough to actualy update for the first time in like four months. So, please, review and don't be mad at for the long hiateus my story went on, even though you have every right, lol!**

**Please Review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
